Tu es tout que je veux
by Ranchan1
Summary: Based on characters from Digimon, Yaoi theme, Taikeru/Takechi (Tai x TK)


**Tu es tout que je veux**  
  
**Written by Ranchan  
Based on characters from Digimon**

**_Preface_**

Hello all! This is my first attempt to write a fan-fiction, and I want it to be Taikeru/Takechi (Tai x TK) because they're my favorite couple. If you are offended by Yaoi (boy loves boy), please don't read it. I am a proponent of UNISEX campaign, which means I believe that men and women are all the same, and I don't descriminate people by sex. For me there are no such things as heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual, because there is no such thing as sex. Understand? Anyway, my story will be all G-rated, no explicit activities. For your info, English is not my native language, and neither do Japanese or French. What does this mean? It means "read at your own risk" because you may fall into my traps of broken English, mixed with Japanese or French words or phrases. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

I don't know why I have this strange feeling. Bitter? Not really. Empty? A little bit. Sad? Maybe. It's kind of hard to explain. But one thing for sure, I detest it! I hate this weird feeling that came from nowhere and now it's taken all over my body, my mind, and my soul! I never have this feeling before in my whole life! It makes me feel like I'm all alone in this world. This is so ridiculous! How can I be alone? I have my family, my friends, and best of all-I have Matt, my one and only love. No! These are not enough for me. I'm still lonely! I want more! I need something that I don't even know! Gosh! Why? Why must I possess this grief when I should be very happy by now, like all of my friends. They are in the state of extreme happiness-smiling, laughing, and playing-like they're all in paradise. I think it's because we have just completed our duty as Digidestined, and now we can live our normal lives again. Everyone also has someone: I have Matt, TK has Kari, Davis has Ken, and the list goes on. But I'm still unfulfilled. Why? I've kept asking myself so many times already but I couldn't find the answer. Wait! I think I just found it. It's so deep inside my heart, but I finally found it. 

**Chapter 1: Secret**

I know I have Matt for my own but I don't feel very happy to be with him anymore. Do I love him? Of course, I love him. No! Wait a second! I don't feel right saying that I love him. I can't say it! Something inside me forbids myself from saying that I love him! What's wrong with me? I used to say I love him million times before without any second thought, but right now I can't admit that I love him. Why? There's something for sure about Matt and I inside my heart. If it's not love, then what can it be? L.O.V.E. Love! That's it! It's love! I used to love him, I DID love him. All of my thoughts about my love for Matt seem to be very far away in the past. Whenever I close my eyes and try to think about Matt, the image of him is always so young, sweet, and beautiful. I haven't realized much in the past few years, but it's obvious now. My love for Matt is going less and less every day, ever since we defeated Apocalymon. And for now, I believe that my love for him has already been gone. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because he's changed his hairstyle. No! Not just that! He's so grown-up, so mature, and he's popular now. I want him as he used to be. I want to turn back the time. I would do anything to get to see my young Matt once again! Of course, that's impossible and I should have known. What am I thinking? I'm such a fool!

TK reminds me of Matt, the 'young' one. I have just realized that while I want Matt less and less, I want TK more and more every single day. I have to admit that God created TK for my sister, not for me. And they make a perfect couple. Dear Lord! How come you created such a beautiful creature like TK and then sacrificed him to Kari? What does she know about love? This is unfair! I love TK more than anybody else, and You should know that! Do You hear me? Lord! If You understand me, please give me some light and show me the way. I couldn't tell anyone but You. I'm almost bursting. How long do I have to keep this secret to myself? I know I shouldn't tell it to anyone: my friends, Kari, or even Matt. If he knew, he'd probably think I was trying to corrupt his younger brother. And this is not fair for Matt, because I know he loves me so much that he wouldn't be able to bare the fact that I'm not in love with him anymore but I'm in love with his brother instead! What am I trying to do? I'm betraying Matt and my younger sister at the same time! Oh God, I don't know what to do? 

_Tsuzuku..._


End file.
